My Best Friends Brother
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 1**

"**It's summer" shouts Casey**

**As her and her best friend Gabriella Montez enter the Bolton household.(Casey's house)**

"**It's great were going to college in September" shouts Gabriella**

"**On are own" says Casey**

"**Congrats sis" says a voice**

"**TROY" shouts Casey and runs forward to embrace her older brother (older being 20 the girls both being 17)**

"**Who's your friends?" asks Troy**

"**Troy this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Troy my brother" says Casey "And Troy stop checking her out you're freaking her out" she adds**

"**Nice to meet you" says Gabriella**

"**The pleasure is all mine" says Troy**

"**TROY" shouts Casey**

"**Sorry sorry I'll stop the flirting I'll leave you girls to your own devices" says Troy and goes back downstairs to his basement bedroom.**

"**Just ignore my brother" says Casey**

"**I'll will" says Gabriella looking after Troy**

**Short and sweet.**

**Any ideas for Chapter 2**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 2**

"**Gabriella this entire day every time he has come up from the basement my brother has been staring at you" says Casey**

"**Oh as he I didn't notice" says Gabriella**

**But she had noticed cuz she had been looking at him.**

"**Maybe he likes you" says Casey**

"**CASEY he's 3 years older if I went out with him my mother would flip so would my Gran and my dad if he was ever around" says Gabriella  
"I'd flip because that would be 1 totally gross and 2 I know what is like with girls" says Casey**

"**Player?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sorta he acts interested and tries to go as far as he can and then chucks them" says Casey**

"**So player" says Gabriella**

"**Pretty much" says Casey "And anyway I've made he swear back when we lived in ****Ottawa**** that he wouldn't go out with my friends 1 awkward and 2 if they broke up friendships between me the girl might be lost" says Casey**

"**Yeah sure I won't get with him no probs" says Gabriella**

"**I'll hold you to that" says Casey**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**What you guys talking about?" asks Troy**

"**How you two are never going to get together" says Casey  
"And you say that way?" asks Troy**

"**Because if you two get together and break up it could ruin mine and Gabby's friendship" explains Casey**

"**I respect that" says Troy  
"And your 3 years older then me and my mum would flip" says Gabriella**

"**Fine whatever" says Troy and goes back to his room.**

"**That was sorta pretty soon" says Casey**

**Sorry it was so short again but I'm kinda writers block on this song I wanna do this story but just a few ideas. So anyone got any.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 3**

**It's been 2 months since Casey told Gabriella that she couldn't go out with Troy. Gabriella has realized that she has started to have feeling for Troy.**

"**This isn't good" thinks Gabriella**

"**Gabriella you ok you've been quite for 5 minutes" says Casey**

"**Yeah I'm fine so what we doing today?" asks Gabriella**

"**Mall" says Casey**

"**We went to the mall yesterday" says Gabriella**

"**So stay here If you want I'm going with Mark" says Casey "Seya" she adds**

"**Yeah see you later" says Gabriella**

"**Casey leaves**

"**Harsh" says Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**Case blowing you of for a guy" says Troy**

"**No biggy she's done it before I'm fine on my own I'm gunna look at my college website and brochure and find out about it" says Gabriella**

"**Which one?" asks Troy**

"**Stanford" says Gabriella**

"**I just finished there" says Troy**

"**Really what course?" asks Gabriella**

"**Doctor's Degree" says Troy**

"**That's the one I wanna do" says Gabriella**

"**Really well I can tell you everything about it show you photos, tell you about the teachers and the course" says Troy**

**3 hours later**

"**Hey Gabs you wanna go get a bite to eat?" Troy asks**

"**Didn't you have a job interview" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah at 3" says Troy**

"**It's half 2 I'm fine I'll just stay here and look at these" says Gabriella**

"**Ok see you later" says Troy**

"**See you good luck" says Gabriella**

"**Thanks" says Troy and leaves**

**1 hour later Casey comes back.**

"**Gabriella Troy anyone" shouts Casey**

"**Down here" shouts Gabriella**

"**What are you doing down here you know what I don't even wanna know" says Casey turning on her heel and going back upstairs.**

**Gabriella leaps to her feet and goes upstairs.**

"**Case it isn't what you think" says Gabriella**

"**Really why else would you be sprawled on my brother's bed" snaps Casey**

"**1 Troy isn't even here he's at a job interview 2 I was looking at his photos, notes and assignments from Stanford I'm doing the same course as he did and 3 your so judgemental" says Gabriella**

""**I'm judgemental what about you" says Casey**

"**I'm not judgemental" says Gabriella**

"**No but you're a swot" says Casey**

"**And you're a bitch" says Gabriella**

**Casey slaps Gabriella and Gabriela slaps her back.**

"**As far as I'm concerned this friendship is over" says Casey**

"**Fine with me" says Gabriella**

**Casey goes up to her room and slams her door.**

**Troy comes back.**

"**This is all your fault" says Gabriella and goes to the guest room slamming the door behind her.**

"**I got a job" says Troy to no one in particular.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 4**

**1 week later**

"**I'm moving out" says Troy**

"**Oh honey are you sure?" asks his mum**

"**Yeah I've got my first pay check. I've found a place were it's $200 a month it's all good" says Troy**

"**Girls make up" says Mrs Bolton**

"**No" says Casey**

"**Why are you two fighting?" asks Troy**

"**Because I was in your room looking at photos and she thinks something happened between us" says Gabriella**

"**Casey nothing happened I was telling her about Stanford" says Troy**

"**Ok I believe and forgive you Gabriella but Troy Gabriella's going to U of A with me" says Casey**

"**Actually I'm going to Stanford it offers the course I want to do and I got the acceptance letter last week" says Gabriella**

"**AND YOU TOLD MY BROTHER FIRST" shouts Casey**

"**Well you were to busy with and talking about Mark" says Gabriella**

"**Don't you go slagging of my boyfriend" says Casey**

"**Oh he's your boyfriend now since when" says Gabriella**

"**Why should I tell you didn't tell me about Stanford were meant to be best friends Gabby" says Casey**

"**Can we start over?" asks Gabriella**

"**NO" shouts Casey and slaps her and leaves.**

"**I think I'm going to go home" says Gabriella**

"**Honey are you sure your mum's still away isn't she" says Mrs Bolton**

"**Yeah but I'll be fine I'll go pack my things" says Gabriella**

"**When your done I'll give you a lift I'm taking some boxes across to my apartment" says Troy**

"**Ok thanks" says Gabriella and goes up to her room**

**2 hours later.**

"**Gabriella I need to go now" says Troy**

"**2 minutes need to check I have everything and nothing is left behind I left things in Casey's room" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella goes in Casey's room to find Casey's making out with Mark.**

"**Knock much" says Casey**

"**Don't mind me just getting some things I left in here" says Gabriella gathering up her things and leaves.**

**The ride to Gabriella's house is a silent one.**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella**

"**Your welcome need some help getting your things in the house?" asks Troy**

"**I'm okay" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella goes in her house and sees the phone message light is red.**

"**You have 4 new messages" says the machine**

"**Message 1" says the machine**

"**Hi Anna it's Richard I'm having an affair I want a divorce"**

"**End of Message" says the machine**

"**Message 2" says the machine**

"**RICHARD YOU CAN HAVE A DIVORCE ALL YOU WANT YOU'RE SUCH A ASSHOLE"**

"**End of message" says the machine**

"**Message 3" says the machine**

"**Gabriella it's your mum I have almost business here but I'm staying a few more days and I have meet the most wonderful man"**

"**End of message" says the machine**

"**Message 4" says the machine**

"**Hey Gabs it's dad I'm getting married your to be a bridesmaid"**

"**End of messages" says the machine**

"**To delete the messages press--------Messages deleted" says the machine**

**Gabriella sinks to the floor and bursts into tears.**

"**Why is my life falling apart" she thinks**

**She picks up the phone and dials a number.**

"**Troy when you finished at your apartment do you think you could come back here something's happened" says Gabriella**

**  
REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 5**

"**WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE" shouts Casey**

"**She needs someone to look after her" says Mrs Bolton**

"**Well then why doesn't she go to Stanford or go stay with Troy" sneers Casey**

"**Stanford is closed at the moment" says Gabriella "AND I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOUR BROTHER" she shouts**

"**Still don't get why you here" says Casey**

"**At least you have a mother and father who care about you and aren't having affairs and getting divorced and meeting men and getting married and demanding I'm a bridesmaid" shouts Gabriella**

"**Say that again" says Casey**

"**My dad is having an affair and want a divorce, my mum agrees he can have a divorce he's an asshole, my mum has almost finished her business but is staying a few more days where ever she is and she has met the most wonderful man and my dad is getting married and I'm to be a bridesmaid" explains Gabriella**

**Casey pulls Gabriella into her arms and hugs her.**

"**I'm so sorry Gabs I'm sorry for everything" apologizes Casey**

"**I forgive you" says Gabriella**

"**Come on let's get you settled in again" says Casey**

"**Thanks Troy" says Gabriella**

"**No problem" says Troy**

**Troy hugs her.**

"**Hope everything is going to be ok for you any questions about Stanford just call me" says Troy and pulls out of the hug**

"**I will thanks" says Gabriella also pulling out of the hug**

"**Come on Gabs" says Casey and drags her up the stairs**

**In the guestroom.**

"**You like him don't you" says Casey**

"**It's just a little crush I'll get over it I'm not telling him I don't want to lose my best friend again" says Gabriella**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 6**

**2 week later at a club.**

"**Hey Gabriella" says Troy**

"**T what are you doing here?" asks Gabriella**

"**I am not allowed to have a good time?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah yeah you are just wondering?" says Gabriella**

"**So how's things?" asks Troy**

"**Great parents divorced, dad married and mum business trips as usual" says Gabriella**

"**So who you here with?" asks Troy**

"**Casey and few friends and their boyfriends" replies Gabriella**

"**So how's Casey and Mark?" asks Troy**

"**There good" says Gabriella**

"**Wanna dance?" asks Troy**

"**Sure" answers Gabriella**

**Casey appears with Mark in tow.**

"**Gabs oh hey bro Gabs were going I'll see you tomorrow some time" says Casey and leaves.**

"**I can give you a lift home if you want" offers Troy**

"**That be great but we told your parents that we'd crash at a friends house but I can't seem to see any of the others they must all of left with their boyfriends" says Gabriella**

"**You can crash at mine if you want to" says Troy**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella**

"**Do you mind if we go now I have a shift at 9:00am" says Troy**

"**Yeah sure" says Gabriella**

**Next morning.**

**Gabriella wakes and finds herself in Troy's bed with Troy and still in last nights clothes.**

**Troy wakes up.**

"**Morning it's 7" says Gabriella**

"**Morning" says Troy**

"**Did anything happen last night?" asks Gabriella**

"**We danced to when you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating and you crashed here" says Troy getting up.**

**Gabriella gets up as well in the process of the stretching and walking around the room Troy trips on the duvet and falls somehow managing to take Gabriella with him and ends up on top her.**

"**Oh gosh I'm so sorry" says Troy**

"**It's ok" says Gabriella**

**Troy leans down and places his lips on Gabriella's and they share an innocent sweet kiss that turns into a quite urgent kiss that leaves them gasping breath.**

"**I'm so sorry" says Troy**

"**You don't have to apolgize for that" says Gabriella**

"**Ok we shouldn't tell Casey" says Troy**

"**She'll flip" says Gabriella**

**Silence.**

"**Um can you get off of me now please?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah sorry" says Troy**

**Troy gets up and pulls Gabriella to her feet and then wraps his arms around her and kisses her again.**

**  
REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 7**

"**Gabs were do you keep disappearing off to?" asks Casey a couple of weeks later**

"**No where" says Gabriella**

"**Really" says Casey**

"**Really really" answers Gabriella**

"**So do you still have a crush on Troy?" asks Casey**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**Good cuz I think he's off the scene at the mo" says Casey**

"**You mean he's actually with someone he meet her at the club a couple of Saturdays ago and he's gunna ask her to be his girlfriend" says Casey**

"**He must really like her" says Gabriella**

"**Yep her name is Annabelle" says Casey**

**Gabriella feels her heart break in 2.**

"**We need to hook you up with someone" says Casey**

"**I'm good I don't want anyone" says Gabriella**

**2 hours later Gabriella is at Troy's.**

"**Gabriella we need to talk" says Troy**

"**I know you meet a girl called Annabelle and your going to ask her to be your girlfriend" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah she was on holiday here and she lives near Stanford Uni" says Troy**

"**So long distance" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

"**What about Annabelle?" asks Gabriella**

"**You are Annabelle" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Gabriella**

"**So what do you say?" asks Troy**

"**Can I think about it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah sure but I want to know before you go to Stanford in a week" says Troy**

"**Sure" grins Gabriella**

"**By the way your going to have my old flat and job at Stanford" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**The flat is a 10 minute walk from the Uni and the job is at the hospital on Saturdays 3 hours your starting off low like I did talking to the patients, changing beds, answering the phone and folding towels" says Troy**

"**But you gotta start somewhere right" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy "So what do you say to a road trip with me?" asks Troy**

"**Where?" asks Gabriella**

"**To Stanford" says Troy "Casey goes to U of A tomorrow she won't be back till the weekend it takes about 5 hours to drive back from Stanford so I'll get back in case she comes home at the weekend" says Troy**

"**I'd love to go on a road trip with you" says Gabriella**

"**But where going to have to tell my parents about us and your parents as well at least your mum" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**Review Plz**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 8**

**Gabriella has been at Stanford for 1 month.**

**BUT**

**Still hasn't given Troy an answer.**

**She gets a text.**

I'm sick and tired of the game you are playing Gabs.

I want an answer or I'm going to assume you don't like me and don't want to be with me

Troy

**Gabriella looks at it and texts back.**

I do like you.

And when you assume you make an ass out of yourself

Gabi

You also make as ass out of yourself Gabi

Troy

**2 hours later at home Troy gets another text from Gabriella**

Yes

**On impulse he calls the hospital tells them he won't be in work the next week he needs a week off. Packs and suitcase and gets in his car and drives up to Stanford. Meanwhile Gabriella is completely oblivious to what is going on and when she gets home everything looks normal until someone comes out from behind the door and picks her up from behind and spins her around she screams and they put her down. She turns round sees Troy and hits him across the chest.**

"**OW" he exclaims "What was that for?" he asks**

"**For scaring the living daylights out of me" replies Gabriella**

"**Sorry" says Troy**

"**I forgive you but don't do it again" says Gabriella**

**Troy grins.**

"**Don't dare" says Gabriella**

**But Troy does quiet the opposite to what Gabriella thought he was going to do and grabs her by the waist and kisses her.**

**When they pull away for air.**

"**Can I ask you why you decided to torture me and give me an answer?" asks Troy**

"**Don't know" says Gabriella**

**Troy picks her up and spins her around.**

"**Come on were going out" says Troy**

"**Where?" asks Gabriella**

"**You'll see" says Troy**

"**Am I dressed ok?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy "And I promise you that you will love it" he adds**

**At the place.**

"**Oh Troy it's gorgeous I love it" says Gabriella**

"**I knew you would" says Troy**

"**Stop being cocky" says Gabriella**

**  
REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 9**

"**Hello" says Troy**

"**Troy it's Gabriella a voice on the other end.**

"**What's up Babe?" asks Troy**

"**I'm getting bullied" says Gabriella**

"**Gabs what can I do about it?" asks Troy**

"**Nothing" says Gabriella**

**2 weeks later still going on but when Gabriella gets back to her flat she notices new things in the flat and walks into the bedroom to find Troy put clothes in the cupboard.**

"**Troy what are you doing her?" asks Gabriella**

"**I got offered a job up here at the hospital so I figured as my girlfriend you won't mind me moving in" explains Troy**

"**I don't mind at all" says Gabriella running to Troy who wraps his arms around her.**

"**Now tell me about this bullying" says Troy**

"**Nothing to tell they to call me a lesbo and a geek and just look at me and then laugh" says Gabriella**

"**Well we can sort that first one out" says Troy**

"**How?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'll walk you to college in the morning and come pick you up" says Troy**

"**That is going to convince them how?" asks Gabriella**

"**We're obviously going to kiss goodbye and hello" says Troy**

"**You're great you know that" says Gabriella**

"**I have been told" says Troy**

**Gabriella hits him on the chest playfully.**

"**Your gunna wish you never did that" says Troy**

"**No Troy don't please I have homework to do for Hakim" says Gabriella**

"**Want some help?" asks Troy**

"**I'm good" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella gets on with her homework.**

**Next day during lesson.**

"**You really think that getting some guy to kiss you is going to stop us calling a lesbo your now a bi" says a girl**

**Gabriella sees a teacher coming towards them and does a double take and runs out of the room, out the gates on to home.**

**Half and hour later the phone is ringing of the hook and when Troy gets home he finds a message on the answer phone from the college, about Gabriella absence from college.**

"**GABBY" shouts Troy**

**Silence.**

"**Gabriella are you in?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella who is bed keeps silent.**

**Troy comes in and sits next to her and pulls her to him.**

"**Hey what's wrong?" asks Troy**

"**I never told you about my dad" says Gabriella**

"**No" says Troy**

"**He left me and mum when I was 11 because he was having an affair" says Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Troy**

"**He works at Stanford" says Gabriella "I saw him today" she adds**

"**Oh" says Troy "I'll phone your college tomorrow and explain" he says**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**But you know you have to go in tomorrow don't you" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Anyone confused by the whole dad thing I know I am.**

**The person who Gabriella's mum got cheated on was her step dad.  
Gabriella**

**Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 10**

"**Class today we will be visiting the local hospital" says Mrs Hakim**

**Gabriela heads shoots up.**

**At the hospital. The group passes Troy and he winks at Gabriella she blushes and the moment is noted by Mrs Hakim**

"**Dr Bolton care to join us?" asks Mrs Hakim**

"**I need to check on a patient" says Troy**

"**Let Miss Montez assist you" says Mrs Hakim**

"**Against regulations" says Troy**

"**Ok go with you we'll all come" says Mrs Hakim**

"**Ok" says Troy**

**They go up to floor 4 and Gabriella stops dead at the foot of Troy's patient bed.**

"**Gabriella oh my beautiful grandmother come to say goodbye to your Granma" says her Granma**

**Gabriella is stood there frozen.**

"**Gabriella you ok?" asks Troy**

"**Doctor Bolton you've been a good doctor" says her Granma**

"**Granma you're talking like you're going to go any minute" says Gabriella**

"**I am" says her Granma**

**Troy pages another doctor.**

**Gabriella class moves off to give her some space.**

"**I love you Granma" says Gabriella**

"**Love you too Gabriella" says her Granma clutching her hand.**

"**Love you mum" says a gruff voice ob Gabriella left**

**Gabriella looks up.**

**Gabriella turns and runs. Troy goes after her and catches her by the evaluator and grabs her and she cries into his chest.**

"**Come on let's go back to your Granma" says Troy**

**They go back Gabriella takes one of her hands and her dad is holding the other hand Gabriella's other hand is closed in Troy's hand.**

**Gabriella's Granma takes her final breath and closes her eyes.**

"**Time of death 11:30" says Troy pulling the sheet over her head.**

**Troy wraps her arms round her dad.**

"**No matter what you did dad I love you and always will do" says Gabriella**

"**Thank you" says her dad**

"**Dad this is Troy Bolton remember our phone call about couple years back about my new friend Casey well this is her brother Troy Bolton Dr gradate last year is 21 and my boyfriend" says Gabriella**

"**I had a feeling you were going to say that" says her dad "Did your mum object?" asks her dad**

"**No she can see I'm happy and that'll he'll protect me as long as I don't do certain things until I'm married she's fine with it" says Gabriella**

"**I'll go find Mrs Hakim alert her you're going home" says Troy and walks off.**

**Half an hour later. Troy and Gabriella go home.**

**1 day later.**

"**Your sister is driving me crazy" says Gabriella**

"**How so?" asks Troy**

"**She thinks I'm really upset about my Granma and wants to come up to support me at the funeral and comfort me now" says Gabriella**

"**Want me t speak for her?" asks Troy**

"**No it's ok I'll send her a text" says Gabriella**

_I'm fine I'm a big girl besides your brother is here._

_Gabriella_

_MY BROTHER_

_Casey_

_Yeah he works at the hospital here remember her popped round to see if I was ok he was my Granma's doctor_

_Gabriella_

_Oh yeah_

_Casey_

_Besides he's going to out with Annabelle isn't he_

_Gabriella_

_Yeah have you seen him about with her_

_Casey_

_Nope don't go out_

_Gabriella_

_Of course swot_

_Casey_

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella looking up to find Troy rights next to her.**

"**Give me a heart attack why don't you" she says**

"**Sorry" says Troy**

"**Anyway what do you want?" asks Gabriella**

"**Wanna make out?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella's phone rings.**

"**Talk too your sister vs make out with you" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella kisses him**

"**I take it your choosing the latter" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and kisses him again.**

**Half an hour later Gabriella's phone rings it goes to voicemail and is on loud speaker.**

"**GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ" shouts Casey "PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE"**

"**Ignore her" says Troy**

"**Hi Case" says Gabriella**

"**What have you been doing for the last half an hour that you couldn't answer?" asks Casey**

"**I went to the library" says Gabriella**

"**Liar" says Casey**

"**Oh gotta go bye" says Gabriella and hangs up**

"**Now she'll be suspicious" says Troy**

"**Not bothered" says Gabriella**

"**Is something wrong Gabs?" asks Troy pulling Gabriella close to him.**

"**No I just don't want this to be a secret anymore" says Gabriella**

"**You mean tell Casey" says Troy**

"**I don't want to but yeah, I also want a romantic night in" says Gabriella**

**Troy eyes widen.**

"**Not like that Troy jus me and you cuddled up on the sofa watching a film" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Troy "We'll do that" he add**

**Gabriella nods and they settle down to watch the film.**

**1 week later.**

"**You certain you haven't seen him with anyone?" asks Casey**

"**100%" says Gabriella**

"**I'm he must really love her to go move up the to be with her" says Casey**

"**I gotta go" says Gabriella hanging up**

"**What did she say this time?" asks Troy  
"You love me" says Troy  
"She said he must really love her to go move up there with her" says Gabriella**

"**I am I really sure of us Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Well we have been going strong for 8 months and living together for 7 months" says Gabriella**

"**Love you" says Troy**

"**You know I love you too" says Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 11**

"**Love you" says Troy**

"**Love you too" says Gabriella**

**They kiss.**

"**So ready?" asks Troy**

"**Where are we going?" asks Gabriella**

"**You'll see" says Troy**

"**I love the necklace Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Well I love the calendar of our photos for every month" says Troy**

"**Come on we'd better go" adds Troy**

**They leave the flat.**

**They get to a Chinese takeaway.**

"**This is the surprise" says Gabriella**

"**No this is part of the surprise" says Gabriella**

**They get there favourite Chinese food and drive on.**

"**Close your eyes" says Troy**

**Gabriella closes her eyes hears Troy talking to someone and them the driving again.**

"**Open them" says Troy**

**Gabriella opens them.**

"**A drive in movie" says Gabriella**

"**Of your favourite movie. The Notebook" "Happy Anniversary" says Troy**

"**I love you" says Gabriella "And Happy Anniversary" she adds**

"**Love you too" says Troy**

**3 hours later they go back at the flat.**

"**It's Easter next week" says Gabriella "What you doing?" she asks**

"**I've got 2 weeks off to go over to California with my girlfriend for a holiday all expenses paid by me" says Troy**

"**I'm meant to be seeing my mum" says Gabriella**

"**I've already spoke to here" says Troy "She's fine with it" he adds**

"**I'm so excited" says Gabriella**

"**We're staying in a villa with a pool by the beach" he adds**

**Gabriella bounces up and down in her seat with excitement.**

**She yawns.**

"**Tired Babe?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy pulls up outside the flat. He puts the roof back up and gets out. Gabriella grabs all the rubbish and puts in the take out corridor. Troy opens the her door and picks her up.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

**He locks the door and carries her up to the flat and goes in and Troy puts her down.**

"**Troy we have to talk" says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella goes and wraps her arms around his neck.**

"**I'm not breaking up with you" says Gabriella "I love you and these past 8 months have been the best months of my life" says Gabriella**

**So why do we need to talk?" asks Troy**

"**About Casey we're telling her in September after we have been together for 1 year and 1 month" says Gabriella**

"**Why 1 year 1 month?" asks Troy**

"**Because she will probably say have you two and I can say yes and it's great and gross her out" says Gabriella**

"**You talking about sex hunny?" asks Troy**

"**Yep" says Gabriella**

"**And your saying you'll be ready in 4 months" says Troy**

"**I think so but I know you are the one, the I want my first time to be with" says Gabriella**

"**Your mum will flip" says Troy**

"**So were going on holiday together and she hasn't phoned to lecture me about the do's and don't" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah cuz she lecture me" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Gabriella**

"**She said no sex no drink no clubs" says Troy**

**Gabriella pulls out her phone and goes in the bedroom.**

"**Mum what gives you the right to lecture my boyfriend?" asks Gabriella**

**Her mum speaks.**

"**Yeah well I don't care I'm a big girl and I don't need you to tell me what to do, I don't need you to hold my hand, I can look after myself heck I'm living on my own practically well with Troy but still I'm being independent" shouts Gabriella**

**Her mum says something.**

"**I don't care and I won't say sorry" shouts Gabriella and hangs up.**

"**Gabs that wasn't wise" says Troy**

"**Don't care" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes in and hugs her.**

"**I love you" says Gabriella**

"**Love you too" says Troy**

**There's a knock on the flat door.**

"**Gabs you in" says a voice**

"**Crap what is Casey doing here?" asks Troy**

"**I don't know but I have a feeling that she's going to find out a whole lot sooner" says Gabriella.**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 12**

"**So explain again why you are here" says Gabriella**

"**Because our college shut down a week early so I thought I could spend a week with you and then we could travel down together to ****Albuquerque****" says Casey**

"**Were are you staying?" asks Gabriella**

"**Here with you" says Casey**

"**I've no room" says Gabriella**

"**You mean we've no room" says Troy coming out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped round his torso.**

"**You live here with her" says Casey "Quite staring Gabriella he's taken" she adds**

"**We spend alternative nights on the couch" says Gabriella**

"**Pull the other one" says Casey**

"**Ok we share the bed put as you've just pointed out he is taken and OMG that's why you're here your not here to see me at all you're here to snoop out about Troy's girlfriend" says Gabriella**

"**Annabelle has gone on a business trip for two weeks" says Troy**

"**Pull the other one there is no Annabelle" says Casey**

"**Get out" says Gabriella**

"**Excuse me" says Casey**

"**I said get out I won't have you here hurling accusations at your brother" says Gabriella**

"**Well I'll be watching" says Casey and leaves**

"**And what a shock she is going to get" says Gabriella**

"**We need to find an Annabelle" says Troy**

"**Or we let her find out the truth" says Gabriella "Actually I'm not ready for that, Taylor who I'm friends with she has a friend on the drama course who would be perfect because she could act the whole carade but no kissing you could totally gross Casey out my saying we don't kiss in public we leave that for when we get home" says Gabriella "Acaullty I feel sick thinking about you and her" says Gabriella**

**Troy chuckles and hugs Gabriella close.**

"**It'll work out babe it'll work out" says Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 13**

"**The sun is great" says Gabriella**

"**We go home tomorrow" says Troy**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**We're going down to see your mum like you wanted to and you can spend some time with my sister" says Troy**

"**Suppose" says Gabriella**

**2 days later**

"**That was the worst visit ever" says Gabriella**

"**How so?" asks Troy**

"**My Gran, my mum has told her about us and my Gran disapproves she's a catholic in a big way" says Gabriella**

"**And" says Troy**

"**And Casey almost catching us together at the sleepover" says Gabriella**

Flashback

Casey, Gabriella and friends were in the Bolton lounge for a sleepover. They were are settling down to go to sleep.

After half an hour Gabriella was sure every one was asleep and she tiptoed down to Troy's room.

"Babe you awake?" asks Gabriella

"What Brie?" asks Troy

"Goodnight" says Gabriella

"You not staying?" asks Troy

Gabriella smiles and gets into bed next to Troy and snuggles up to him.

In the morning Gabriella wakes up and finds Troy is awake.

They have a little a make pout and then hear movement upstairs.

"GABBY" shouts Casey and comes downstairs. Gabriella sits up and gets out from under the covers and sits crossed legged with her back to the door.

"Yeah" says Gabriella

"What you doing here" says Casey

"I woke up and no one was awake but I could hear your brother moving around and came down to talk to him" says Gabriella

"Ok" says Casey

End of Flashback

"**What are you gunna do?" asks Troy**

"**About what?" asks Gabriella**

"**Casey and your Gran" says Troy**

"**Can we talk about that when we get home?" asks Gabriella not looking at him**

"**Ok" says Troy "That doesn't sound good" he thinks**

**At the flat.**

"**So let's talk" says Troy sitting on the couch.**

"**I don't know how to but this" says Gabriella**

"**You want to break up" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**I feel I'm not being loyal to Casey or my Gran and I'm betraying my both of their trust" says Gabriella without looking at Troy.**

"**I understand that so who's going to move out?" asks Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella looking at Troy with unshed tears in her eyes.**

"**Well we've broken up so one of us will have to move out" says Troy getting up and going over to her.**

"**I was here first" says Gabriella**

"**But I pay the bills" says Troy**

"**Hey I contribute" says Gabriella**

"**Yes you do" says Troy**

"**I'm confused" says Gabriella**

"**What is there to be confused about" says Troy**

"**My feelings I love you like a boyfriend, I love Casey like she's my sister and I love my Gran like family and I don't want to be un loyal but at the same time I want to be with you" says Gabriella**

**Troy wraps his arms around her and she cries into his chest.**

"**It'll work out" says Troy as he strokes her hair.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 14**

"**Mum it's so hard I love him, we're broke up and we live together what do I do?" asks Gabriella**

"**Follow your heart" says her mum**

"**But what about Granma and Casey?" asks Gabriella**

"**Forget about them they'll come around when they find out" says her mum "Gotta go hunny bye" says her mum and hangs up.**

**Next day just before Gabriella leaves for college she goes up to Troy who is stood drinking coffee waiting for his toast and kisses him then walks out.**

**That afternoon when Gabriella gets back she finds Troy watching TV.**

"**Sit down Gabs" says Troy**

**She sits down.**

"**So I take it with that display this morning you want me back" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Well I'm all yours" says Troy and kisses her.**

**They make out until 1 in the morning.**

"**Crap I have homework to do that was going to take me two hours" says Gabriella**

"**I'll write you a note" says Troy**

"**Saying what Gabriella didn't do her homework because she was getting back with her boyfriend" says Gabriella**

"**No you were sick" says Troy**

"**No I'll just do it now thank god for the late start tomorrow morning" says Gabriella**

"**Ok get on with it your homework then girlfriend" says Troy**

"**Will do boyfriend" says Gabriella**

**When Troy goes to work later. He gets remarks like.**

"**Someone got laid last night"**

"**Nope got back with Gabs" is his response**

**At college when Gabriella sees Taylor and Sharpay.**

"**Someone had sex last night" Sharpay**

"**Shar" says Taylor**

"**Nope me and Troy got back together" grins Gabriella**

**On the phone later**

"**I'm proud of you hunny you followed your heart" says her mum**

"**Gotta go mum Troy's home were going out" says Gabriella**

**They hang up.**

"**GABS" shouts Troy**

"**Sofa" shouts Gabriella**

"**Good day?" asks Troy**

"**Shar asked had I had sex last night cuz I was positively glowing" says Gabriella**

"**Same with the guys" says Troy**

"**Love you" says Gabriella**

"**Love you too" says Troy**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 15**

**Troy and Gabriella have been back together for 2 months effectively they have been together for 10 months there are two weeks of college left until summer. Troy and Gabriella are making out on the sofa.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**Make love to me" says Gabriella  
"I can't do that" says Troy**

"**Why not?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy sits up and sets Gabriella on his lap**

"**1 I don't think your ready and 2 I don't want to betray your mum's trust" says Troy**

"**But---" says Gabriella**

"**Trust me on this yeah think about it until this evening you may think your ready but I don't think you are" says Troy**

"**I trust you" says Gabriella**

"**And if I change my mind you'll be the first to know" says Troy**

"**I certainly hope so" says Gabriella**

"**Well you're the only one who needs to know because it's about you" says Troy**

"**I gotta go to class now" says Gabriella**

**Halfway though her second lesson Gabriella gets a text.**

I've changed my mind

**Review Please**

**Next Chapter.**

**Troyella may have sex.**

**So 13+ rating or whatever the rating is highest K+ I think.**

**So I need you to vote Minor detail or Major Detail.**

**Let me know vital decision.**

**And if they do have sex and something happens because of that and Gabriella's mum finds do you think should do a Glee and disown Gabriella or will she support her.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 16**

**When Gabriella gets home**

"**Hey" says Troy coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her.**

"**I'm hungry" says Gabriella**

"**But then" says Troy**

"**I have homework" says Gabriella**

"**And then?" asks Troy**

"**We'll see" says Gabriella**

"**Babe are you not sure?" asks Troy**

"**I'm sure I'm just nervous what girl wouldn't be on her first time" says Gabriella**

**Troy drops a kiss on Gabriella's forehead.**

"**As long as your sure" says Troy**

"**I'm sure" says Gabriella faking a smile**

"**Your not that smile was is so fake" says Troy**

"**I'm just nervous" says Gabriella**

"**Gabby I won't be mad if your not ready" says Troy**

"**I'm just nervous" says Gabriella**

"**Honestly Gab I don't think your ready and I'm not going though with it" says Troy**

"**You promise your not mad?" asks Gabriella**

"**I promise I love you and I'll wait for you" says Troy**

"**Love you too" says Gabriella**

**Troy hugs her.**

"**Now how about dinner I'll make it while you get on with your homework" says Troy**

"**Too be honest I could do with some help I need another 500 words on this research that has to be in on Wednesday and I'm stressing out" says Gabriella**

"**Hey I'll help you" says Troy**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella**

"**After we get some food in you" says Troy**

"**Deal" says Gabriella**

"**They have dinner and then Troy helps Gabriella as much as he is allowed to on her essay and she finds her 500 words.**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**No problem now go to bed" says Troy**

"**Deal I'm shattered" says Gabriella**

"**Night" says Gabriella going to bed**

"**Night" says Troy as he settles down to do some paperwork for work**

**Review please.**

**Sorry I haven't got many chapters out these past few weeks it's been hectic bit like January if you read my story Bullies you'll understand. For those of you who didn't I got two 3500 word assignments due in on Monday and one still needs 1577 words and the other 336. The last one I've been learning and writing since September and come last Thursday I need 1935 words. So those are the reasons I haven't been putting up any new chapters sorry.**

**So until end on June Chapters may be far and few between.**

**Sorry that's just the way college works. I have another assignment the day I get back of college not even started because I've been doing the two above starting that next week after the two above have been handed in. But then I will have a week resubmission on all three once they have been marked. So hectic. The above chapter has been written for at least 3 weeks so am very glad to get it finally type up and posted. Hope you understand.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note

The next chapter of this story may be a bit late it is typed but my laptop has gone down so you may have to wait a while.

Gabriella Somerfield

P.S

Please anyone who is watching Glee while I post this tell if you felt like throwing up with all the Sue and Will thing, If you agree with that it was disgusting please review and tell me. And Jesse St James is a back stabbing two faced cow.


	18. Chapter 18

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 17**

**Intern Day**

**Gabriella is eating her lunch with the others from her class in Stanford Hospital cafeteria it's placement day.**

**Troy walks in looking worried and looks round for someone.**

"**Troy Bolton what a fitty" sighs one of the girls**

**The boys all roll their eyes.**

"**S'cuse me" says Gabriella getting up and going over to Troy.**

"**Hey what's up?" asks Gabriella**

"**Casey here and by here I mean in the hospital" says Troy**

"**Casey" says Gabriella feeling her legs wobble.**

"**She's ok just a really bad broken leg she's in surgery because of the shard's of bone I guess the brotherly instinct" says Troy**

"**Hey it's natural it worry but I think she is going to be fine" says Gabriella**

"**I've gotta get back to the waiting room" says Troy**

"**They'll page you if something is wrong" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella why are those girls staring at me?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella turns her head to see all the girls from her class with the heads in the hands staring at Troy. She turns back to Troy.**

"**Oh they fancy you stop worrying" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella**

"**I've gotta get back I'll see you later" says Troy and walks off.**

**Later as the girls walk though the hospital at the end of the day towards the exit.**

"**I can't believe you know Troy Bolton" says one of the girls**

"**Yeah I'd love for him to do a procedure on me get my meaning" says a girl**

"**Troy" says Gabriella as Troy walks past**

"**What Gabs I need to go get Casey and take her home I'll see you Sunday" says Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**Unless you fancy a road trip you're not working" says Troy**

**Gabriella steps closer to Troy.**

"**I'd love to" says Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her.**

"**Great" says Troy**

"**See in you in a week girls" says Gabriella slipping her hand into Troy's.**

**They go and get Casey and go to the car. To the apartment so that Troy and Gabriella can grab a change of clothes the grab some supplies for the journey, get in the car and head towards ****Albuquerque****.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	19. Chapter 19

My Best Friends Brother

Dedicated to

dancer4ever113 sillymeggo for understanding and waiting for the next chapters when my laptop was down. Thank you this chapter is for you and promise it won't disappoint.

Chapter 18

Somehow Troy's mum gets Troy and Gabriella they week off and despite Casey broken leg Gabriella's mum and Troy's mum and dad and Casey and Troy and Gabriella all go on holiday to California.

They rent a villa that is near the beach as has enough room for all of them.

It goes without saying (Well I should it does) that Casey and Gabriella share and room and Troy has a single room as does Gabriella's mum and Mr and Mrs Bolton have the double. It properly goes without saying Gabriella spends most nights in Troy's room which surprisingly Casey is ok to as she puts it down to their living situation in Stanford. The same when Gabriella gets upset and runs of and Troy goes after she puts it down to Troy knows her better because he spends more time with because of the living situation is Stanford.

One evening at bedtime.

"Go to my brother you know your gunna but doesn't he have a girlfriend" says Casey

Gabriella feels uneasy.

"You need to get a man Gabriella and stop pining after my brother" she adds

"What going on with you and Mark?" asks Casey

"Don't mention that two faced cheater to me" shouts Casey

"He cheated oh Casey I'm sorry" says Gabriella

"What've you to be sorry for it wasn't like you're the one he cheated with" says Casey

"But you really loved him" says Gabriella

"GIRLS BED" shouts Lucille

"Go to my brother then go" says Casey

"Your right he has a girlfriend I'll go tell him I not going in there" says Gabriella

Gabriella goes into Troy's room looking sad.

"Hey what's up?" asks Troy

"We need to talk" says Gabriella

"No don't you end it again please Gabriella no" says Troy

"I'm sorry" says Gabriella turning and fleeing from the room and out of the villa

"Gabriella" calls her mother and she goes into Troy's room.

"Where's she gone?" asks Gabriella's mum

"I don't know she just broke up with me" says Troy

Review Please

Trust me that is not how it was planned Blame my fingers

Gabriella Somerfield


	20. Chapter 20

My Best Friends Brother

Chapter 19

"Mum what's up with Gabriella?" asks Casey

"I don't know ask her yourself" says Lucille

"I did but she said it was none of my business" says Casey

"Troy looks sad to" says Lucille

"Maybe they had an argument because they are close so that would affect them" says Casey

"Look" says Lucille

They watch as Troy goes to Gabriella who waves him away and shakes her head.

With Troy and Gabriella.

"No Troy it's won't work I feel torn and I can't do it" says Gabriella

"Well tell her" says Troy

"She'll hate me" says Gabriella

"So you're choosing her over me" says Troy

"I'm sorry I love you both I really do" says Gabriella

"It's just you've known her longer and boyfriends come and go but friends are forever" says Troy

Gabriella nods "I'm sorry" she says again

"I'm moving out next week don't come running to me wanting to get back together because it's over for good" says Troy and walks off.

Gabriella breaks down in tears. Casey goes over and so does Gabriella's mum.

Casey steps back and lets Marie deal with Gabriella.

"He hates me" says Gabriella

"Hunny you've Casey give us a minute please" says Marie

Casey walks off out of ear shot

"You've just broken up your both upset and angry and probably saying things you don't mean" says Marie

"Hmm" says Gabriella

"You'll get back together you love each other and no one can stop that" says Marie

Marie walks off and Casey steps in.

"What's up?" asks Casey

"It doesn't matter I've dealt with it done finished box sealed painful subject past no looking back" says Gabriella

"Gabriella I'm your friend it concerns my brother I have a right to know" says Casey

"Not if I don't want you to" says Gabriella "So drop it" she adds and storms off banging into Troy.

"Watch where your going Bolton" says Gabriella

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	21. Chapter 21

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Chapter 20**

**Chapter 20 oh my word can you believe it I can't it's great anyway.**

**It's been a week since Gabriella and Troy broke up and they still haven't gotten back together (sorry sillymeggo). The holiday as ended and there all back in there respective places Stanford for Troy and Gabriella and ****Albuquerque for the rest of them. Troy is in the process of moving out.**

**It's summer so Gabriella has nothing better to do then do her job at the hospital being a runner to get things sick bowls, towels, typing up letters and such like and answering the telephone.**

**Troy is just being a doctor.**

**There are no cracks or tears and anything that can tear either of their worlds about again. Both still suffering the from heartbreak of the break up they stay out of each others way as much as possible.**

**Gabriella has almost recovered from the heartbreak when she gets a devastating blow.**

"**You fired"**

**She goes home upset and cries and lets the landlord she can't pay this month or next months or any months rent she's just been fired. He responds by saying you can't pay bills with thin air I want you out. She goes back up to the apartment and beings to pack her stuff when Troy comes in.**

"**Hey what you doing we can't both move out" says Troy**

"**Well you can stay here you're the one with a job" says Gabriella**

"**What's that meant to mean?" asks Troy**

"**Ranford fired me ok I've been fired I have to move out I have no money" says Gabriella**

**Troy gathers Gabriella into his arms she thrashes about.**

"**Let go of me" says Gabriella**

**Troy doesn't.**

**Gabriella shouts and wriggles until she is tired out with exhaustion and Troy lays her on the bed and locks the door and leaves.**

**The next day Gabriella is so worried about her living situation that she again doesn't eat anything all day but she doesn't faint. She doesn't eat the next day which is a Friday and goes out with Sharpay and Taylor in the evening and as a bit to drink goes in the hot tub fully clothed and makes out with some random guy. Half an hour later the guy starts to touch her in places she doesn't want him to so she leaves she can't find Sharpay or Taylor anywhere she walks home alone and becomes the victim of a mugging her phone and iPod and remaining money are taking she is kicked and hit to near unconsciousness when the police come across them and she is taken to hospital and the people who mugged her locked up.**

**Troy is on shift when she comes in.**

"**Girl age about 17 or 18 found by the police being mugged near unconsciousness, trace of alcohol on her breath and malnourished" says the doctor seeing Gabriella.**

**Troy comes in the room is silent and you can hear two things Gabriella's faint heart beat on the monitor and then Troy.**

"**Holy Crap" breathes Troy**

"**BOLTON LANAGUE" snaps the doctor "Someone keep her awake" he adds**

**Troy goes to the head on the bed and looks at Gabriella and takes her hand, she opens her eyes.**

"**Troy" she croaks**

"**Don't talk Brie just stay awake ok" says Troy**

"**Ok" she croaks**

"**What happened?" asks Troy to the doctor **

"**Found by the police being mugged near unconsciousness, trace of alcohol on her breath and malnourished" says the doctor**

"**Ok first malnourished she's recently been fired and has to move out of the place she is renting she's worried she doesn't know where to" says Troy.**

**Everyone in the room looks at him.  
"What she's my ex girlfriend" says Troy**

"**Keep her awake" says the doctor**

"**Brie stay awake" says Troy giving Gabriella all his attention.**

"**I love you" croaks Gabriella her eyes closing**

"**Gabriella open your eyes your not going anywhere there a people that will miss you if you go you don't want do you" says Troy**

"**No" croaks Gabriella**

"**Then open you eyes" says Troy**

**Gabriella opens her eyes.**

"**Troy there's pain" says Gabriella**

"**I know there is there will be for a bit until you're healed" says Troy**

"**She's got a bruised ****larynx, cuts on both legs and arms, and face bruises covering her body, concussion and a bump to the head, sprained left ankle and right wrist she's going to be fine we just need to do a CAT scan to check for internal bleeding" says the doctor**

**Gabriella goes for a CAT scan and other tests plus X ray she is fine.**

"**She can go home Dr Bolton you have two weeks off to look after her, here are some pain meds goodbye" says the doctor**

**Troy picks up Gabriella bridle style and gently carries her to his car and then drives home.**

**He gets back puts her to bed and goes to speak to the landlord to tell him both him and Gabriella are staying and there is the next 4 months rent.**

**When he gets back to the apartment he heats up some soup and takes it to Gabriella.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**No problem no eat you soup" says Troy**

"**In case you hadn't noticed one sprained right wrist two spilt lip" says Gabriella**

"**Right I'll feed you then very gently but we need to get some food down you so you can have your pain meds" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

"**Thank you again" says Gabriella**

"**Eat up" says Troy feeding Gabriella the soup**

**After the soup has been finished.**

"**I must look a state" says Gabriella**

"**The bruises and cuts with fade with time you're going to be fine" says Troy**

"**I appreciate you looking after me and paying the rent" says Gabriella**

"**You can't get rid of me to easily" says Troy**

**Gabriella yawns.**

"**Tired?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy lays her down and lies down next to her pulls the covers over them and gently wraps his arms around her.**

"**I'll need a bath tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**That should be interesting" says Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	22. Chapter 22

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 21**

"**He stood me up" thinks Gabriella**

**Gabriella was meant to be meeting a guy from her class for lunch at 12:00pm it was now 1:30pm. She gets up and walks out of the café only to be greeted by him.**

"**Ella" says Mark**

"**Save your breath for fucking the slut you were with" says Gabriella and walks off.**

**20 minutes later Gabriella walks into her and Troy's flat.**

"**How was the lunch?" asks Troy**

"**He stood me up and appeared an hour and a half I told him to save his breath for fucking the slut he was with" says Gabriella**

"**New side of you" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles**

"**Gabs you didn't actually like him did you?" asks Troy**

"**No just getting stood up and knowing it is because I won't give it up hurts" says Gabriella**

"**Hey don't talk like that" says Troy opening his arms for Gabriella to come to him.**

**She shakes her head and walks into the bedroom.**

**Troy goes after her and sits next to her.**

"**Brie it's your decision not to have sex and any guy who says they don't want to go out because you won't have sex with them is stupid for even thinking about rejecting you because they won't get to the great girl you are. Those boys are idiots for wanting all sex with you because they picked the wrong girl. That's not who you are and don't even think about giving up your virginity because of it. You're not ready and that doesn't matter because you will find a guy that respect that and will not pressure you" says Troy**

"**Thanks Troy you made be feel a whole lot better" says Gabriella snuggling close to Troy.**

"**What?" asks Troy as Gabriella snuggles into his side.**

"**Can I have a hug?" asks Gabriella**

"**You don't even have to ask Brie" says Troy wrapping his arms around Gabriella**

"**No how about you and me go get a McDonalds" says Troy**

"**I don't know" says Gabriella**

"**My treat" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**And then we will find you a job" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**There is a silence.**

"**Troy you know when you said I'll find a guy who won't pressue and will respect me" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**Well I think I've found him and I was so stupid to let him go over something that was so stupid" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella are you trying to say what I think your trying to say?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella presses her lips to Troy's and he returns the kiss.**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	23. Chapter 23

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 22**

"**You kiss me but you're going out with her" says Gabriella**

"**Gut reaction Gabriella when you kiss me I automatically kiss back because it's what comes naturally to me" says Troy**

**Gabriella slaps him and so does the girl who he is going out with.**

"**It's over" she says and walks out closes the door.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**I'm not taking to you" says Gabriella trying not to smile she turns her back on Troy and she turns her back on Troy and he starts to tickle her.**

"**Troy" she laughs**

"**Got ya laughing" says Troy**

"**Oh I'm not forgiving you that easily Bolton" says Gabriella**

"**Oh come on Brie" says Troy**

"**Troy I don't like cheaters" says Gabriella  
"You know I'm not like that I love you" says Troy**

"**Don't play the sappy card with me Bolton" snaps Gabriella**

**Gabriella grabs her jacket and bag and walks out of the apartment.**

**Inside apartment Troy puts his head in his hands.**

"**You've blown it with her mate" he thinks**

**When Gabriella doesn't reappear in the evening Troy gets worried and phones her.**

"**Gabriella where are you?" asks Troy**

"**It's none of your business OK CASEY ONE SEC I'M ON THE PHONE" says/shouts Gabriella**

"**You're in ****Albuquerque" says Troy**

"**Yes and you don't need to know that see you at the end of summer Troy" says Gabriella**

"**All your stuff is here" says Troy**

"**I needed to get away from you Troy to clear my head if you love me then let me stay here or prove yourself" says Gabriella**

"**How do I do that?" asks Troy**

"**Figure it out" says Gabriella and hangs up**

**With Gabriella.**

"**Who were you on the phone to?" asks Casey**

"**Your brother where are you" says Gabriella**

"**Well you live together so he did deserve to know you were coming down" says Casey**

"**All day since I have got here you've been nag nag nag just shut up" says Gabriella**

"**Why does my brother love you?" asks Casey**

"**What" says Gabriella then see that Casey has her phone.**

"**Give me that" says Gabriella snatching the phone out of Casey's hands**

_I love you._

_I'm sorry._

_Troy_

**Is on the screen.**

**Gabriella smiles and walks out.**

**4 hours later with Troy who is about to go to sleep hears the front door open.**

"**Hello" calls out Troy**

**He hears running footsteps and then someone leap at him and land on him.**

"**Ouf" says Troy**

"**Sorry are you ok?" asks the person**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella leaning down to kiss him and he returns the kiss eagerly.**

"**Be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

"**Absolutely" says Gabriella kissing him again.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	24. Chapter 24

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 23**

"**Brie Casey is on the phone" says Troy**

"**I'm going out" says Gabriella on the verge of tears**

"**Casey she'll call you back what because she's like a sister to that's why I love her what ok thanks I gotta go" says Troy hanging up and pulling Gabriella into his arms.**

"**Brie it's gunna be ok" says Troy**

"**My granddad has just died Troy how is it going to be ok?" asks Gabriella**

"**Well it's not going to the be the same but I'm going to there for you every step**

**of the way I don't care about Casey and your Granma" says Troy**

"**Thanks Troy" says Gabriella**

"**No problem Brie now how about we get some Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream and get ready for bed and watch a movie in bed" says Troy**

"**Yeah that sounds good" says Gabriella**

"**You go get ready for bed and pick the movie I'll grab the ice cream" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes and gets ready for bed and picks a her favourite movie The Notebook.**

**Troy goes into the bedroom with 2 spoons and a tub of ice cream to find Gabriella curled up in a ball on the bed sobbing the realization of her granddad's death obviously only just sinking in.**

**He puts the carton and spoons down on the bedside table and sits down on the bed, Gabriella feeling the weight of Troy getting onto the bed crawls across to him and breaks down into his arms.**

"**I'm here for you Brie I'm here for you" says Troy**

"**I love you" says Gabriella**

"**I love you too" says Troy**

"**Ice cream?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah I've got it. The notebook I'm guessing?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods as a fresh tear slides down her face. Troy wipes it away with the pad of his thumb and reaches for the ice cream with one hand and then when Gabriella is holding that starts the DVD.**

**A while later when they're about half way through the DVD and Noah's dad dies Gabriella breaks down but insists she is fine.**

**Troy just holds her and rocks her gently as they continue to watch the DVD.**

**Just as the DVD finishes Troy realizes that Gabriella is asleep he gently prises the ice cream out of her hand with one hand while holding her with the other. He then pushes the cover aside with one hand and places her down and covers her as he then starts to tidy up, wash up and lock up for the night. He gets ready for bed which consists of him taking of his top and trousers. He turns the TV off and then gets into bed next to Gabriella wrapping his arms around her and is about to drift of to sleep when the phone rings.**

"**Hello" mutters Troy groggily**

"**Hey bro" says Casey cheerily**

"**Let me guess" whispers Troy "You're in a club having fun" whispers Troy**

"**Yeah why are you whispering" shouts Casey into the phone **

"**Because-"**

"**Troy who you talking to?" asks Gabriella half asleep**

"**Casey go back to sleep Gabs" says Troy**

"**I want to speak to Gabriella" says Casey**

"**You've just woke her up speak to her in the morning" says Troy**

"**No she needs to knows this it's like the talk of the night and it'll be old news in the morning" says Casey**

"**Casey I highly doubt that Gabriella will want gossip of home at midnight when she has just been woken up" says Troy**

"**Gossip give" says Gabriella**

**Troy looks at her with a look are you serious.**

"**Troy" whines Gabriella with her puppy dog face**

"**Fine" mutters Troy handing over the phone**

"**What the goss?" asks Gabriella?**

"**One I'm back with Mark Two You know super swot Cherry she's pregnant apparently Tyler Stanson and is about 3 months along and keeping the baby full parents support even though it goes against everything her mum and dad where bought up to believe and everything Cherry was bought up to believe" says Casey**

"**Do you know how or why it happened cuz Tyler never mixed with Cherry they were like total opposites" says Gabriella**

"**Together since sophomore year" says Casey**

"**Get out" says Gabriella**

"**Nope completely true" says Casey**

"**Anyway gotta go if look could kill and get through the phone you'd be dead on Troy's face so bye" says Gabriella**

"**Why does my brother love you?" asks Casey**

"**Didn't he tell you that when you phoned this morning?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah but I want your side of the story and do you still have that crush on him?" asks Casey**

"**Where like brother and sister Casey that's um why he loves me in a brotherly way and no I don't" says Gabriella**

"**What's with the um I may be tipsy but I heard the um what's the um is there something I should know?" asks Casey**

"**Um no" says Gabriella**

"**There's the um yay my best friend is shagging my brother how nice" says Casey**

"**I'M NOT SHAGGING HIM WE'RE JUST FRIENDS" shouts Gabriella**

"**Way to bust an ear drum Gabs and shouting total denial" says Casey**

"**I'm not though you know I'm not like and that and I promise we're just friends" says Gabriella**

"**BFFL and sister promise" says Casey**

"**BFFL and sister promise that's a big promise Casey and promise is a big word Casey" says Gabriella**

"**I know and I know you'd never break the promise I mean we made the promise almost a year ago and I know you'd never break it even if I gave you permission" says Casey**

"**Um yeah sure of course anyway listen Casey I'm tired and really want to go to sleep" says Gabriella**

"**Your going out with my brother aren't you" says Casey**

"**Casey I said I want to go to sleep and I'm not going out with your brother we just had the convo that he is like a brother to me that would be eww" says Gabriella**

"**Ok I believe you but if I find out you've double crossed there is one hell of a ass kicking coming your way" says Casey  
"Ok night" says Gabriella and hangs up**

"**She thinks we're going out?" asks Troy  
"Yeah but I think I might of put her off but if she finds out that we are together there is one hell of an ass kicking coming my way" says Gabriella**

"**Why can't our love be so simple instead of so like um" trails off Troy  
"Like Romeo and Juliet's" supplies Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**Ugg I'm never going to sleep now" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls her into his arms and starts gently singing to her.**

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
'thought I might get one more chance

What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

So what would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

(May angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in  
(May angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in

And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

**Troy looks down at his girlfriend and then closes his eyes and drifts of to sleep.**

**Review please**

**The minor detail/major deatil poll is still on going. I would really like to which you'd prefer when it gets to a PG13 part. So far it is 2 major and 1 minor which means I would be going major but would really like a few more views before I decied**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	25. Chapter 25

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 24**

"**Troy your coming to ****Albuquerque aren't you" says Gabriella.**

"**Course I am babe" says Troy.**

"**Have you booked a few days off?" asks Gabriella.**

"**I've booked the week off but we're getting the train" says Troy.**

"**I wanna go in the car" says Gabriella doing the puppy dog face.**

"**Ok, get packing" says Troy.**

"**I'm packed, so are you" says Gabriella.**

"**Thanks" says Troy.**

"**Let's go" says Gabriella grabbing the cases.**

**Troy takes the cases off her and starts walking. Gabriella grabs her bag and follows him out the door, locking up on the way past. Walking to the car, Gabriella runs and jumps onto Troy's back.**

"**Brie" he complains and she jumps down.**

**The drive down is very quiet as Gabriella is uncharacteristically quiet. The radio breaks the silence and Troy keeps glancing over at his girlfriend concerned. When they arrive at Gabriella's mum's house in Albuquerque, Maria (Gabriella's mum) opens the door and Gabriella shoots out of the car and past her straight into the bathroom where she immediately starts throwing up. Troy leaps out of his car and runs to look after his girlfriend.**

"**Keys are in the ignition" Troy says to Maria as he goes past ****her.**

**In the bathroom Troy crouches next to Gabriella.**

"**Baby what's brought this on?" asks Troy.**

"**Don't know but we can rule out me being pregnant" says Gabriella shooting a look at her mum who is hovering in the doorway.**

"**I didn't say anything" says her mum defensively.**

"**There's a stomach bug going round the hospital, maybe you got caught that" says Troy.**

"**Probably" says Gabriella.**

"**Maria, could you get me a bucket and a glass of water please?" asks Troy.**

**Maria nods and goes to the kitchen.**

"**Does it feel like it's settled?" he asks Gabriella. She nods. Troy picks her up and carries her up to her room.**

"**I'm going to get your bag and our cases so you can change into something comfy." says Troy.**

"**Ok, can I wear one of your T-shirts and a pair of sweat pants?" asks Gabriella.**

"**Sure though you might be a little warm in sweatpants. How about my wildcat shorts?" says Troy.**

"**And your old Lakers' T-shirt" says Gabriella.**

**Troy gets the cases while Gabriella goes into the bathroom to get changed before snuggling up in bed next to Troy. She grabs a book and starts reading with him reading over her shoulder.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	26. Chapter 26

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 25**

**It's the day of Gabriella's granddad's funeral. It has been a day since Gabriella was sick and three days since Troy and Gabriella arrived in ****Albuquerque. It is the first time Troy has seen his parents and Casey on this visit.**

"**How long have you been in Albuquerque?" asks Casey**

"**3 days" says Troy**

"**And you haven't been to see me Gabs" says Casey**

"**I had a stomach bug" says Gabriella**

"**Oh and where have you been Troy" says Casey**

"**I was looking after her" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Casey**

**As they are walking up the path to the church Gabriella slips and lands on the path on her ankle.**

"**You ok Brie?" asks Troy helping her up.**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella continues up the path slightly hobbling.**

**When they get up to the church Troy has had enough of Gabriella's limping.**

**He picks her up and she squeals.**

"**Troy put me down" says Gabriella**

**He sits her down on a pew in the church and bends down and looks at her ankle, she winces as he touches a tender spot and yanks her ankle from his hand.**

"**Casey here are my car keys can you get the first aid kit out of the boot?" asks Troy**

"**Sure" says Casey taking the car keys and running out to the car.**

**Casey come back with the first aid kit and Troy bandages up Gabriella's ankle and helps her stand up.**

"**Feel better?" asks Troy**

"**A little thank you" says Gabriella putting weight on her sore ankle and gasps and sits down in pain.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**It hurts" says Gabriella**

"**Come on the funeral is about to start let's get you to your seat" says Troy helping Gabriella up to the front of the church and to the front pew.**

"**What about you are you not sitting with me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I never meet your granddad I can't I'm not family" says Troy**

"**But you're my boyfriend" whispers Gabriella "I need you"**

"**Brie I'll still be here I'll just be sat with my family a little way back" says Troy**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**I have to sit down and get your weight of your ankle" says Troy**

"**What are you trying to imply?" asks Gabriella**

"**Nothing" says Troy**

"**Really" says Gabriella hands on her hips which is slightly ruined when someone pushes back the two and knocks into Gabriella who winces and the knock hits her ankle against the pew.**

"**You ok" says Troy**

"**Why would you care?" sneers Gabriella**

"**Because you know I do" whispers Troy**

"**Go and sit down Troy and leave me alone" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes and sits down his mum asks him if he's ok he answers that he is fine.**

**Meanwhile with Gabriella and her Granma.**

"**And you and that lad fighting?" asks her Granma hopefully**

"**No one's fighting it's not your business" says Gabriella**

"**It is I dislike the lad I don't like you to living together or being together he isn't catholic and only wants one thing and with what your wearing I assume he has got it" says her Granma**

"**You don't know anything about my relationship with Troy so don't go assuming things and accusing me of things that aren't true" snaps Gabriella**

"**Don't talk to your Granma in that tone" says her mum**

"**You know what I'm out of here I can stay here with either of you hate my boyfriend your accusing me of being a slut I'm going home" says Gabriella and walks out of the church.**

"**Where's Gabriella going?" asks Casey "Troy" she says as Troy runs out of the church after Gabriella.**

**Troy finds Gabriella crying her eyes out.**

"**Brie hunny come here" says Troy scooping Gabriella into his arms and sitting down with her in his lap.**

**There's silence as Troy tries to no avail to get Gabriella to calm down which she doesn't.**

"**Troy I want to go home I can't be here anymore" says Gabriella**

"**It's your granddad's funeral babe you need to be he would want you here no matter if your family was torn in to over us at the moment" says Troy**

"**But my mum is going to hate me and side with her mum who already hates me because I going out and living with a Non Catholic who only wants one thing and with want I'm wearing he's already got it and is going to be out the door as soon as he gets bored" says Gabriella**

"**I know I heard" says Troy**

"**Then if you heard does that mean Casey heard" says Gabriella**

"**She might of she was talking to mum at the time" says Troy**

**In the church.**

"**No Revered Mosby you can start I don't think my granddaughter or her boyfriend are coming back" says Gabriella's Granma.**

"**What did you just say about my brother?" asks Casey**

"**He's her boyfriend" says Gabriella's Granma**

**Casey turns on her heel and storms out of the church and sees Troy and Gabriella sat on a bench down the path with Gabriella sat on Troy knee.**

**She strides over to them and ….**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	27. Chapter 27

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 26**

**Slaps Gabriella across the face.**

"**I thought you were my best friend and you would never break any promises and yet here you are going out with my brother when you promised not to I don't believe what a back stabbing bitch you turned out to be. High school sweetheart more like college whore" says Casey**

"**Casey as much as I hate to say this out loud and this is the truth I am a virgin, you know I'm not like that. I have found a man that protects me, loves me and will wait for me until I am ready to take that step. He is there for me every day and I love him. I know I promised but you can't help who you fall for" says Gabriella**

"**I love her to Casey but I never promised you anything" says Troy**

"**You have an ultimatum him or me" says Casey**

"**You want me to choose between the love of my life and you, who is particularly my sister" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah because as soon as he realizes you aren't going to give up to for at least a year maybe two he will dump you and find someone who will" says Casey**

"**Oh Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah Brie" says Troy**

"**Happy One Year Anniversary" says Gabriella**

"**Brie that's not for a month" says Troy**

"**Well you asked me a year ago today" says Gabriella**

"**It's 11 months Brie" says Troy**

"**Fine 11 months" huffs Brie**

"**Don't sulk" says Troy**

"**11 months and your not bored of her" says Casey**

"**I love her Casey and I won't hurt her by trying to make her do something she isn't ready to do" says Troy**

"**You still have to choose" says Casey**

"**Fine Read my lips T R O Y Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Your choosing him over me we have know each other longer then you have been with him" says Casey**

"**Yeah but I couldn't see my life without him" says Gabriella **

"**Fine if that's the way you want it then we are no longer friends" says Casey and she turns around and walks back up to the church.**

"**But one day you'll be her sister-in-law" shouts Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**I want to spend my whole life with you but I don't see the rush I wanna wait until you've got your Doctor's degree and worked for a couple of years and got a good stable job" says Troy**

"**Can we go home Troy?" asks Gabriella**

"**Of course hunny we just need to get our cases from your mum's house" says Troy**

"**Don't call her that the only family I have is my dad" says Gabriella**

"**Ok Brie" says Troy pulling Gabriella back into his arms for a quick hug.**

**They go to Maria's house and get there cases and all Gabriella's belongings that she had left for when she visited.**

**She locks the door and post her key though the letter post and walks down steps to Troy.**

"**Let's go" says Gabriella**

**Troy hugs her and then they get in the car.**

**They start the drive back to Stanford and Gabriella doesn't look back.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	28. Chapter 28

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 27**

"**Brie come on talk to me" says Troy**

**It's been two weeks since her granddad's funeral and Gabriella has shut everyone out she doesn't speak to anyone unless she is she is spoken to she never speaks to Troy anymore or any of her friends. It's the 17****th**** of August and there is just over a month till she goes back to Stanford.**

"**Right that's it" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him and then looks away.**

**Troy walks out the room and then pulls his phone out and phones the ****Psychiatrist at Stanford Hospital.**

**(Bold-Troy **Non Bold-Barry**)**

"**Hey Barry its Troy" says Troy**

"Hey Troy how you?" asks Barry

"**Fine you?" asks Troy**

"I'm fine what's up?" asks Barry

"**I actually wanted to talk you about Brie" says Troy**

"What about Gabriella is she ok?" asks Barry

"**I was wondering if you could examine her I think she's depressed or something she just doesn't talk to anyone" says Troy**

"Let's see I'm still at work now I've got no patients to see just doing paperwork is now ok?" asks Barry

"**Now is perfect we'll be there soon I'll page you when we get there" says Troy**

"Ok Troy see you soon" says Barry and hangs up.

**Troy goes back to Gabriella.**

"**Come on Gabriella we're going for a drive" says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head and continues sitting there.**

"**A walk" says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

**Troy sits next to her and tilts her chin so she's looking at him.**

"**Baby tell me what's wrong" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks away from him.**

"**Brie a walk will do you good you've not been out of the flat for 2 weeks come on" says Troy**

**Gabriella stands up and sways.  
Troy grabs and his eyes widen as he feels how thin she's gotta.**

**She looks at him frightened.**

"**Come here" says Troy wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. She breaks down crying.**

"**Brie look at me" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks up at him.**

"**We're going to the hospital I think your ill hunny but it's not something I can say because it isn't my area ok" says Troy**

"**You there" whispers Gabriella**

"**I'll be there yes" says Troy**

**Gabriella holds out her hand and Troy grabs it.**

**They walk to the hospital hand in hand.**

**Troy pages Barry when they get there and they walk down to Barry's office.**

"**Hey Troy Gabriella" says Barry**

"**Hey Barry thanks" says Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't say anything just stays close to Troy.**

"**Right first I'm going to do some urine and blood test so we can see if to see if there is a ****physical cause and then I'll you some questions ok Gabriella" says Barry**

**Gabriella just nods.**** Barry holds out a urine sample cup.**

"**The bathroom just though that door" says Barry pointing**

**Gabriella takes the cup and goes into the bathroom closing the door behind her.**

"**Thank you so much for doing this Barry" says Troy**

"**I think she may be depressed but I sure whatever it is will come to light once we've done some tests" says Barry**

**The bathroom door opens.**

"**Done?" asks Barry**

"**Troy I feel faint" says Gabriella staring to sway on the spot before falling to the ground. Troy leaps out of his chair and catches her before she hits the ground and walks over the bed in the room and places Gabriella on it.**

"**Barry I suggest that you do the blood test now she hates needles in her she is ok doing tests on ****patients but if there for her she freaks" says Troy**

**Barry does the blood test.**

"**Right we'll wait for her to come round and then I'll ask her some questions" says Barry**

**10 minutes Gabriella comes round.**

"**Hey Brie how you feeling?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks confused.**

"**You fainted" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Gabriella**

"**Barry is going to ask you a few questions ok" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy helps her off the bed.**

**They sit down.**

"**Gabriella have during the last month, have you often been bothered by feeling down, depressed or hopeless?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Have you during the last month, have you often been bothered by having little interest or pleasure in doing things?" asks Barry**

"**Have you been f****eeling sad or low most of the time?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Have you started losing interest in things you used to enjoy?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Have you had no energy or feeling really tired?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Have you had problems sleeping, or sleeping too much?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Have you had poor concentration or difficulty making decisions?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Have you had low self-confidence?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Have you had poor or increased appetite?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Have you had thoughts of suicide?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**Have you had agitation or sluggishness?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods**

"**Have you had feelings of guilt for no reason?" asks Barry**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Can you expand on that?" asks Barry**

"**I feel guilty for keeping Troy back from his job" says Gabriella**

"**You don't" says Troy**

"**Gabriella I think you are slightly depressed" says Barry**

"**What do you prescribed?" asks Troy**

"**A holiday and if that doesn't work anti-depressants" says Barry**

"**Ok I'll will personally book a relaxing holiday for 2 weeks to Hawaii and get 2 weeks off" says Troy**

"**Troy you have to of had all your holidays already" says Gabriella**

"**Nope I had 2 weeks told that I had to, that doesn't count and then I took 1 week off I took 2 days off I have 30 days I only had 7 days I have other 23" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**Thanks Barry" says Troy**

"**No problem" says Barry**

"**Come on Brie let's get you something to eat" says Troy**

**Troy and Gabriella walk out of the hospital hand in hand.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	29. Chapter 29

To my readers.

You probably all, already know that I've got a lot of writing down these last few weeks which is good for you but that will stop on Wednesday as I start a new course however I am only going in for that one day. Then I'm going on a crusie for 12 days so will try and get lots written and typed then. Good news taking my laptop so lots of chapters in the while we are at sea going to Iceland and in the evenings when we are on the boat. Then on the 11th of august there may be a surge of chapters as we know that the ship has wireless intranet but we are not sure if it is free so if it isn't your 12 days without and then hopefully a lot in one day. Then from the 11th of August numbers may dwindled and there may only be a few a week as I will be staright into the course and will have placement to do so may if it seems right finish up a few stories. I do want your feedback on this though please. I will probably not finish any stories but may only focus on one story a week I don't we'll see what happens.

Gabriella Somerfield


	30. Chapter 30

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 28**

"**One chicken and mayo sandwich coming right up" sings Troy as he appears at Gabriella's table with two plates in his hand.**

"**One?" asks Gabriella confused as Troy sits down opposite her.**

"**Yeah, I'm having a jacket potato with cheese and beans" explains Troy.**

**Troy pauses about to eat his food and looks at Gabriella who is sitting motionless, staring at her plate. Gabriella feels Troy's eyes on her and lifts her head giving him a smile.**

"**Don't worry Troy, I'm ok" she says before tucking into her sandwich. Troy too begins eating after he has seen Gabriella swallow two mouthfuls.**

**One week ago Gabriella had been diagnosed with mild depression, caused by her grandfather's death that had affected her self esteem and eating habits. With Troy's help, the smiling, cheerful, caring Gabriella was beginning to return and Troy was incredibly proud of the way she was fighting back. He wouldn't admit it, but seeing Gabriella's vulnerability showed Troy how much she needed his support and gave him an additional desire to protect her.**

"**You ok Troy?" asks Gabriella concerned, "You look troubled"**

"**Yeah, I'm just thinking" he reassures her.**

"**About…"**

"**You." replies Troy smiling as a blush forms in Gabriella's cheeks. There is a pause as the two resume eating which is broken by Gabriella's tentative voice.**

"**Troy?"**

"**Yeah" he says.**

"**Thanks… for being here for me, for helping. I think I can do this and I promise I'll be happier for you now or at least try." She says to him.**

**Troy smiles and takes Gabriella's hand. "Are you ready to enjoy your holiday now?" he asks.**

"**Our holiday Bolton." She corrects with a smile, "and I'll try". The pair make their way out of the café and across the street into their hotel to get changed before heading to the beach.**

**Troy and Gabriella have spent five hours relaxing blissfully on the beach, including activities such as sunbathing, walks and gentle floating in the sea. They emerge from the sea hand in hand, Gabriella wearing a black and white spotted bikini, and Troy wearing red beach shorts. They collect their stuff and head back towards the hotel chatting away until Gabriella abruptly stops walking and talking mid sentence. Troy worriedly follows Gabriella's tearful gaze and sees an old man wearing a cap sat alone reading the paper on a bench just outside their hotel. Gabriella drops everything and rushes into the hotel as tears begin to stream down her face. Troy picks up their belongings and chases to their room to find her collapsed on the bed sobbing her heart out. He sits on the edge of the bed and wraps his arms around her allowing her tears to stain his shirt as she lets out her grief.**

**Eventually Gabriella's tears cease and she raises her eyes to meet Troy's wiping them on the back of her hand as she does so. "I'm really sorry Troy, I'm such a mess" hiccups Gabriella. "It's just that my granddad always read that paper and…" she hiccups violently before continuing, "he always wore a grey cap like that…" Gabriella chokes on the sobs building up in her throat and her voice trails off into silence as Troy gently strokes her hair.**

"**I'm sorry Troy" she whispers.**

"**It's not a sorry, don't apologise to me" he says softly.**

"**I think I'm going to be okay now Troy" Gabriella whispers again. Troy looks at her in slight confusion and prompts her to explain.**

"**I realised that I never cried for him, I've been grieving, but not the right way. I've been shutting the world out and feeling guilty for being alive. I've been… I've been wrong. I shouldn't feel like that, he wouldn't want me to be like that he'd want me to move on and be happy and let him go. Crying is my way of letting go. I'll always love him and never forget him, but it's not my time to die yet, it's my time to live and that's what I have to do."**

**Troy kisses Gabriella's head softly and hugs her to him gently. "I'm going to be okay" she repeats and this time he agrees.**

**They will both be okay.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	31. Chapter 31

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 29**

**It's been a week since Gabriella and Troy have been on holiday and Gabriella is once again a cheerful person.**

**Troy is at work and Gabriella is at home as she has one week left before going back to Stanford. The only thing is, is she's sick with the stomach bug. She's called Troy twice but he has not picked up.**

**She knows it is now Troy's lunch so tries to phone him again.**

"**Talk to me" says Troy**

"**That is so childish Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Hello to you to" says Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't reply as she has dropped the phone on the bathroom floor to throw up.**

**Troy hears retching on the other end of the phone.**

"**Hello" says Gabriella**

**Troy hangs up.**

"**Tanya" says Troy turning to his superior**

"**Yes Troy" says Tanya**

"**Can I go like now Gabriella ill" says Troy**

"**You're not her mother" says Tanya**

"**I don't like her being sick on her own without me there to comfort her she hates throwing up" says Troy**

"**Did she ask you to go?" asks Tanya**

"**She didn't need to I heard her throwing up and made a decision to talk to you" says Troy**

"**Yes you can go but you have to make 2 hours up" says Tanya**

"**Thank you Tanya" says Troy leaving the cafeteria.**

**Troy walks though the flat door to hear retching. He drops his stuff at the foot of the bed and goes into the bathroom and crouches down next to Gabriella and starts rubbing her back and picks up the face cloth to wipe her face.**

**Gabriella turns to Troy when she finished  
"Why" Gabriella says**

**Troy smiles and wipes her mouth.**

"**You're my girlfriend simple as" says Troy**

**Gabriella leans against him.**

"**How long as this been going on?" asks Troy**

"**Since you left" says Gabriella**

"**How many times have you been sick?" asks Troy**

"**6" says Gabriella**

"**All done for now?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy picks her up and takes her in the bedroom placing her on the bed.**

"**Have been drinking water?" asks Troy**

"**I had one glass" says Gabriella**

"**I'll be right back" says Troy**

**Troy goes in the kitchen and gets Gabriella a glass of water.**

**He goes back in the bedroom and gives it to her.**

"**Drink up" says Troy**

**Gabriella has a few zips of the water before handing it Troy who puts it on the bedside table and pulls Gabriella close.**

"**Troy you'll catch it" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I'm a doctor I'm immune to the stomach flu bug I've been injected against it" says Troy**

**Gabriella snuggles into him.**

"**I'm tired" says Gabriella**

"**Well go to sleep I'll make sure you don't choke" says Troy**

**Gabriella slips into a peaceful slumber.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	32. Chapter 32

Hey Readers

It's me Gabriella Somerfield

Got some rather disappointing news my laptop is down AGAIN same problem of course which means I'm without it for 1 week maybe 2 tops that unfortunately means no more The Nursery for a couple of weeks as Chapter 12 I think the one after the wedding won't be posted as it has on my laptop and I can't access it. I will try and write a new version similar to the old if I have time.

Thought I should tell you as I always do anyway.

Will try and write if pos.

If not just check your email regularly in the hope that there is one for you from me with a New Chapter.

Look out for 2 new stories The Cruise (Wonder were I got that idea from) and My Brother's Best Friend.

I'm also bringing back My Wild Child Story and Sonny with a Chance Story. Look for these two stories soon.

Gabriella Somerfield


	33. Chapter 33

A/N

Nothing related to any of the stories. It's to do with me getting braces on Tuesday starting to freak a bit. Has anyone had them? Can anyone give me any reassurance? Please.

Gabriella Somerfield


	34. Chapter 34

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 30**

"**Hello its Casey" says Casey**

"**It's Gabriella" says Gabriella**

"**What do you want" says Casey**

"**To talk" says Gabriella**

"**About what your betrayal you say one thing do the other and I find out from your Granma" says Casey**

"**What do you want me to do?" asks Gabriella**

"**There's nothing you can do you won't break up with him" says Casey**

"**I did once actually" says Gabriella**

"**For me" says Casey**

"**For you and my Granma" says Gabriella**

"**And then" says Casey**

"**My mum told me to follow my heart and you too would come around which you obviously haven't" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I didn't want you with him cuz I didn't want him to break your heart" says Casey**

"**And I tried to resist" says Gabriella**

"**Until you got with him" says Casey**

"**I love him Casey and nothing is going to break us up not even you" says Gabriella**

"**Fine" says Casey and hangs up.**

**Troy hand come in 5 minutes earlier.**

"**Who was that?" asks Troy**

"**Casey" says Gabriella**

"**What did she want?" asks Troy**

"**I wanted to talk to her the conversation was about betrayl us breaking that one time getting back together and then me getting with you and then she hung up" says Gabriella**

"**She'll come around Brie" says Troy pulling Gabriella into his arms.**

"**I hope it's soon" says Gabriella  
"So do I, I hate seeing you like this" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks up at him and smiles.**

**But Troy can see that it is a broken smile.**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	35. Chapter 35

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 31**

"**Did you hear" whispers one girl in class**

**It's the first day of the second year for Gabriella at Stanford.**

"**Yeah Dr Troy Bolton is teaching us" says the other girl**

"**And best part is he is teaching us about autonomy in detail" says the first girl**

"**I'd love to study he autonomy" says the second**

"**I bet a lot of girls would love to study my autonomy so I think I'll start with saying I'm taken" says Troy**

**Sighs of annoyance are heard from nearly every girl in the room.**

**Gabriella looks up and smiles slightly as she sees Troy stood there.**

**Troy looks round the room and sees his girlfriend sat in the second row back from the front looking a little pale.**

**He sighs and think how much he hates the fact that she know has to live with her dad and he never gets to see her.**

"**So today we are going to learn about the head" says Troy**

**After the lesson.**

**Gabriella trails out hopping to talk to Troy but finds that some girls are loitering round him so she walks out. Just as she is walking out the door she starts to feel sick, light headed, her vision blurs, she can suddenly hear ringing in her ears and she feels very sweaty.**

**Troy can see her out of the corner of his eye as he answers the girls questions and she her yawn and then start swaying but falling backwards as she loses consciousness.**

**Troy breaks though the girls and catches Gabriella before she can hit her head on the floor.**

"**Go and get Mrs Hakim" says Troy to the girls**

**The girls all run of to the staff room while Troy checks Gabriella pulse.**

"**Brie" whispers Troy**

**No response.**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Gabriella" he says again**

**Gabriella stirs opens her eyes and tries to sit up.**

"**None of that" says Troy**

"**Hey" says Gabriella**

"**Hey yourself how you feeling?" asks Troy**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**You just fainted" says Troy**

**Gabriella starts coughing and while coughing clutches her stomach, Troy sits her up quickly.**

"**Does it hurt?" asks Troy**

"**Aches and pains, sore throat, cough, headache, occasional ear ache and blocked nose" says Gabriella**

"**Cold or flu. You got a temperature" says Troy**

"**36.4 degrees" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella shivers and Troy pulls her closer.**

"**You arms are freezing but you forehead and back are warm" says Troy**

"**Loss of appetite as well" says Gabriella**

**Mrs Hakim comes in.**

"**How you feeling Gabriella?" asks Mrs Hakim**

"**Cold" says Gabriella**

"**Troy" says Mrs Hakim**

"**I think she has either a very bad cold or flu" says Troy**

"**I'll page her dad and he can take her home" says Mrs Hakim**

**Her dad comes.**

"**I have lessons all day I can't leave" says her dad**

"**I can take her home I've finished now since I'm teaching autonomy all week it's all I have to do" says Troy**

"**Take her to the flat" says her dad**

**Troy helps Gabriella stand up and picks up her bag while wrapping an arm around her to support her and takes her to the car and to his flat.**

"**You are going to get pampered" says Troy as they reach the flat.**

"**Pampered?" asks Gabriella**

"**Bubble bath, favourite movie, Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge ice cream and neck, foot and back massages" says Troy**

"**Sounds nice" says Gabriella**

**Half an hour later Gabriella is sinking into a gorgeous lavender smelling bubble bath with water that is just the right temperature.**

**She sinks into and feels the stress roll of her.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	36. Chapter 36

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 32**

"**Hey Brie how was college?" asks Troy**

"**It was ok," mumbles Gabriella drowsily**

"**Those girls giving you trouble again?" asks Troy anxiously**

**Gabriella nods wearily.**

"**Come here Brie," whispers Troy lovingly**

**Gabriella walks forward into Troy's embrace.**

"**How do you feel about going for a picnic tomorrow afternoon?" asks Troy**

"**That's sounds nice," murmurs Gabriella**

**Gabriella's phone rings.**

**Casey the Id says.**

**Gabriella stares at it.**

"**Answer it," whispers Troy enclosing Gabriella in his arms as she hits answer.**

"**Hello," says Gabriella**

"**Hey I'm sorry," apologizes Casey**

"**What for?" asks Gabriella**

"**For flying off the handle when I found out about you and my brother. I shouldn't have reacted as I did and I should have listened to you before I came to the hasty judgment I gave you. I shouldn't off made you chose and when I did and you chose Troy I should of realized you love him and you want to spend you life with him but that you don't just want him as your boyfriend you want me as you friend and to have someone to talk to as this was new to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But you should off told me straight away," says Casey**

"**I accept your apology," says Gabriella "And Case when me and your brother got together I was here and he was in ****Albuquerque. The whole reason we didn't tell you because you didn't want us together," says Gabriella**

"**I realized that now and I'm so sorry. Listen I'm off college next week can I come up and spend it with you guys?" asks Casey**

"**Of course you can but you know you got the couch," says Gabriella**

"**Haven't you guys got a double bed?" asks Casey**

"**Yeah," answers Gabriella unsure of where Casey is going with this**

"**Can't we kick my brother out of the bed and onto couch?" asks Casey**

"**No Casey your on the couch you deserve it and besides I can't sleep without him," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella Montez," says Casey**

"**Casey I didn't mean it like that I am not having sex with your brother I sleep in the same bed as him not sleep with," says Gabriella**

"**I know, I know Miss 40 year old Virgin," says Casey**

"**I am not going to be a 40 year old Virgin," says Gabriella**

"**You gunna give it to my brother?" asks Casey**

"**Yes he's the one and is listening to this whole conversation" says Gabriella "Love you Troy,"**

"**Love you too babe," mumbles Troy walking off to bed after giving Gabriella a peck on the head. Gabriella settles down on the sofa to catch up with her best friend.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	37. Chapter 37

**My Best Friends Brother**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Epilogue**

**2 years later and it is Gabriella's graduation at Stanford. She will be graduating as a fully qualified doctor and her and Troy are moving to New York both having jobs at New York Presbyterian Hospital. Her mum, her dad, Troy, Casey, their parents and Sharpay (who graduated the year before (Taylor graduating with Gabriella)) have come to watch the graduation.**

**After the graduation.**

"**You look beautiful babe," whispers Troy**

"**Thanks," says Gabriella**

"**We'll be celebrating tonight," says Troy suggestively wiggling her eyebrows**

"**Defiantly," whispers Gabriella**

**(For those of you who are wondering about this Troy and Gabriella had sex for the first time on their 3 year anniversary about 8 months before this)**

"**Love you Brie," whispers Troy resting his head against her forehead**

"**Love you too wildcat," whispers Gabriella**

**Troy leans down to capture her lips with his when Casey pulls him away.**

"**Congratulations girl," exclaims Casey hugging Gabriella**

"**Thanks," says Gabriella**

"**Ok, ok sorry go kiss my brother," laughs Casey**

**Over the past 2 years Casey has got used to the fact her best friend and brother are in love.**

**Troy and Gabriella share there kiss.**

"**I love you," whispers Troy**

"**Alright Bolton move over," says Sharpay pushing Troy away and pulling Gabriella into a hug and Taylor who has just come over.**

**As soon as that hug has finished she is pulled into a hug by Mrs Bolton and then by her mother.**

**Behind her she hears "Hey bro it's Gabriella's day not yours and Gabriella's day," says Casey**

**Gabriella chuckles.**

"**What's funny?" her mum curiously**

"**Troy sulking cuz everyone is pulling me away from him and Casey telling him to deal with it," says Gabriella**

"**You ok wildcat," calls Gabriella giggling.**

**Troy looks over at her mock glare on his face.**

"**My baby just graduated," cries her mum pulling her into another hug.**

"**Mom," exclaims Gabriella**

"**Oh be off with you then go to your boyfriend," says her mum**

**Gabriella walks over to Troy.**

"**I love you," says Troy**

"**So you've said I think that the third time today in the past 10 minutes," says Gabriella**

"**I know but I do which is why I have to ask you something," says Troy sliding down onto one knee and small velvet box in his hand open to reveal a gold band and one diamond.**

**Gabriella's hands fly to her mouth.**

"**There's no other way to say this then, Brie I love you. Will you marry me?" asks Troy**

**For what seems an eternity Troy waits for Gabriella's answer.**

**Gabriella nods, tears of happiness streaking down her face. "Yes," she whispers**

**Troy stands up and slides the ring onto its rightful finger were it will stay for eternity.**

**Troy then pulls Gabriella into a kiss and they block out the rest of the world. They don't hear the squeals from Casey, Taylor or Sharpay as they clock onto the ring. The cries from their mum's. Or see the girls from Gabriella's class shocked faces.**

**They are wrapped in there own bubble.**

**Officially The End.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
